The present invention pertains to supporting tall commercial structures. The present invention supports commercial structures such as utility poles in the transmission industry and lattice towers in the cellular industry. The present invention is an alternative solution to one or several reinforced drilled concrete caissons as supports for the pole or tower. A reinforced drilled concrete caisson is a foundation support to resist the load requirements of the pole or tower which is based on the applicable soil analysis. The load requirements are the various amounts of TONS that the pole or tower can withstand before it sinks, pulls out of the ground, falls over, or twists. A soil analysis is a boring log where an auger drills to a depth and core samples of the soil can be withdrawn for analysis. This analysis will determine if the soil is loose or dense, wet or dry, clay or sand, gravel-filled or impenetrable rock. Based on the load requirements and soil analysis, a reinforced drilled concrete caisson is designed. The reinforced drilled concrete caisson requires an excavator to remove the soil, a rock hammer if rock is detected from the analysis, a backhoe to carry the displaced soil to a dump truck or move to another location, one or several dump trucks to haul away the soil, delivery trucks with the reinforced rebar, a crane to lift the rebar for tying and installation and the anchor bolt cage, one or several concrete trucks that must deliver the concrete within the one-hour time restriction before the integrity and strength is compromised, a backhoe to backfill the specific soil combination, ground equipment to compact the concrete or backfill, a minimum of 7-10 operators and laborers, and at least 21 days of flawless weather, climate, and terrain to complete the caisson construction.